Ambivalence
by Wicked-Defiance
Summary: Phil dreams, but of what? He soon learns, after a day out with Dan goes awry. Everything comes rushing up. Literally. *Phan, smut contained.* (Had a much better summary but then I lost it, and I couldn't come up with anything better than this, woops!)


It was one of those mornings where I woke confused from the dreams that had occurred. They weren't scary per se but incredibly disorientating. I reached over to retrieve my phone and the last tendrils of my dreams slipped away from my mind, leaving me not with what had occurred, but just an uncomfortable confusion. I shifted attempting to return to my state of bliss, when I noticed the uncomfortable pressing against my boxers.

'Fuck' I swore in my head, Dan would be here any moment for our day together filming. I didn't have enough time to take care of my 'little problem'. A loud rapping on the door startled me from my thoughts and again 'fuck' was the only word that came to mind. I hated swearing, but some situations call for dire measures  
I called out, "one more moment," a little breathlessly.  
I ran around attempting to calm down my raging excitement. I thought of everything from my grandmother naked, to homework, to all the usual things and it slowly began to work. Dan entered my thoughts and boom, little Phil was back.  
'What?' I questioned myself cloudily. I focused and I was finally ready to go, with no signs of my earlier discomfort.

We strolled around London together, filming our usual antics when Dan showed me a store dedicated to all things Pokémon. My eyes lit up, and without thinking I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against his. I broke away quickly realising what I had just done. Realising that I had enjoyed it, not a little, but as a much as a freaking truck load. I averted my gaze and bailed into the store, feasting my eyes on the glorious merchandise. We went about our day as normal, but with an awkward tilt to the atmosphere.

We arrived back at our flat that we shared together and I was making my way to my room to edit the footage we had gotten today. Not like I was avoiding him... As if. I face up to the things I do, I accept the consequences! Well… Usually. Dan followed me thereafter.  
He stated matter of fact, "We can't ignore what happened today."  
I gulped silently, staring at my computer screen and said, "Well, there isn't really much to be said, it was Pokémon! I got a little excited and kissed you."  
Phil gave me that look. That look that said seriously. He said, "Ah yes, but if that's all it was then you wouldn't have avoided me."

I finally made eye contact and noticed he was staring at me with passion. I had a wave of shock, as I realised that I had seen this look before. My mind clarified when I remembered my dream this morning. Dan was staring at me. I was spread eagle on his bed. Exposed. Tied up. My breath hitched and I subconsciously bit my lip. His eyes had flickered down to my lips and slowly slicked his tongue across his own set. The sexual tension was palpable and had increased dramatically. I waited for him to make the first move. I couldn't bear it any longer.  
I went to say his name, "Dan," but it escaped my mouth in a soft moan.  
He leant over and took the film equipment off my lap, and breathed into my ear, "Wouldn't want these broken, now would we… I'd have to punish you, if these valuable things were to be ruined.

I looked deep into his eyes, silently begging for him to kiss me. He slowly kissed up my neck, nibbling softly in areas I didn't know were erogenous until I noticed the bulge in my skinny jeans. He finally reached my lips, and he gently pressed his lips against mine. They were softer than a rose petal, more luscious than a-." No Phil, you're sounding sappy, shut up and enjoy the kiss." I told myself.

His tongue slid across my lips sensuously and I immediately opened my mouth, allowing for the onslaught of his tongue. I allowed his mouth to dominate mine. Him to be on top of me, just the way I had dreamed. He kissed his was up to my ear.  
He murmured huskily, "I like that, always eager to please, always ready to open your…" My breath hitched, "Mouth."  
I needed release and soon. I shifted slightly, pressing my need against his own. He looked at me, and snapped into the role I had always enjoyed.

"Phil!"  
"What?" I suddenly snapped out of the dream I had been reliving. I was glad for the blanket and the laptop, hiding my obvious arousal.  
You've been staring off into space with a strange look on your face, I have tried gaining your attention multiple times, but you have just ignored me. What's wrong? We don't have to discuss it, I just thought it might ease the awkwardness. I know it meant nothing, but I just couldn't leave the elephant in the room. And I'm really sorry, I'm glad you-"  
"Dan!" I cut off, "It's fine, I was just, er, distracted. Don't beat yourself up about it, I initiated it, and thanks for showing me the shop, I erm, am just busy, I'll talk soon, I just really need you to leave right now." I rambled without a breath.  
"Alright?" He said with a confused, but slightly relieved expression etched upon his face.

**A/N. Hey there, this story is a product of my imagination after reading some terrible Phanfics. I'm not saying they all are terrible, but I read a few with friends as a joke, and there was plot holes (e.g. They both have flat bedheads, no handcuffs can be cuffed there!) and bad grammar, and spelling. Mine isn't the greatest, but hopefully it's decent. Also feel free to point out errors etc. *I'm not a massive shipper of Phan, but thought this would be fun***


End file.
